Research investigations are to determine the effects of uncoupling oxidative phosphorylation on mammalian fetal development and to study the effects of partial loss of phosphorylation on development and disease entities in man. In addition, we are screening for phosphorylation deficient mutant yeasts in order to study mechanisms involved in oxidative phosphorylation.